


Late night in the police station

by fan_fics_are_life



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller Are Best Friends, Alec Hardy Whump, F/M, Fainting, Headaches & Migraines, Passing Out, Post-Season/Series 03, Sick Character, Sickfic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_fics_are_life/pseuds/fan_fics_are_life
Summary: Alec ignores his headache and ends up passing out on Ellie.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Late night in the police station

Alec groaned.  
He had a horrible headache, but he still had loads of files to look through. Headaches weren't new to him, but they hadn't gotten so bad in the last few years.  
It was half past eleven, so he was alone in the station. The workday had ended many hours ago, but Miller had had left only couple of minutes ago. She didn't want to leave Hardy alone (and she was willing to leave only because Hardy said that he would go home too), but she had to go home. She knew that Tom had put Fred to bed, but she still had to go home to his boys.  
The headache was only getting worse. In the begging it was just annoying, but now when he moved his head too fast to compare to files, there were black dots on his vision.  
He groaned again and put his head into his hands and hoped that the throbbing pain and the dizziness would just magically disappear. Sadly, that didn't happen.  
***  
Ellie was almost at home, when she touched her pocket and felt that her phone wasn't there. For a second, she panicked, but when she thought about it, she didn't remember grabbing her phone from her desk.  
She sighed, turned around and started walking back to the station.  
She was relived when she saw that there was still a light on in the station. Then she felt angry. Hardy had said that he would go home too. She really didn't believe him but she still had some hope that the bastard would take her advice. She scoffed and stepped into the station.  
***  
Hardy heard the station's door open. He looked up, but that made his vision go black. He groaned and blinked and luckily for him, his vision returned to normal.  
He really didn't want to see anyone at the moment.  
"Who's there?" he asked with an annoyed tone and loudly. The volume of his voice made him flinch.  
"It's me, El-Miller." was the answer to his question and soon the DS stood in the doorway.  
"What are you doin' here?" he asked her.  
"I forgot my phone." Ellie said and looked at him with a sharp look.  
He instantly knew that a lecture was on it's way. Ellie fried him with her gaze for a few more seconds, before opening her mouth.  
"You said you would go home." Ellie said with a very strict tone.  
"I will" Hardy said after leaning back in his seat, "You should go home, Millah, the boys are waiting for you" he added while rubbing his eyes.  
"Oh, don't worry, I already sent Tom a text saying: 'I'm going to be a bit late, forgot my phone to the station and now boss is being a knob' " Ellie told him with a sarcastic smile.  
Hardy shot her a glare, but didn't say anything at first. After a few more moments of silence, Hardy just said: " Just go home, Millah"  
"I'm not leaving before you are." she said in a tone that left no room for arguing.  
Hardy decided to play the boss card: "It's an order. And I'm your boss." He said and crossed his arms on his chest.  
"Well, technically, the it's past working time, so right now you aren't my boss." Ellie shot back, "You are my friend." she added quietly.  
Hardy looked like someone had slapped him with a fish. That definitely did not bring the results he was hoping for. He sighed and leaned forward in his seat, resting his hands on the table. "I'm fine, Millah, but you should-"  
"I already told you, I'm not leaving without you." now it was her time to cross her arms, "And you look like you could use some good night sleep. And a proper meal. And a day off."  
She wasn't wrong. Hardy did look (and feel) terrible. He was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. He was also awfully thin.  
"Shut up" was all he could spit back at her. He stood up, but that was a very bad idea.  
Ellie saw how all the color drained from his face (although she thought that it was not possible to get any paler than he already was) and how his eyes rolled back.  
She barely managed to catch him, before he landed face first on the floor.  
Well, the phrase 'managed to catch' is a bit off. It came so suddenly, the she just went down with him, but it definitely was a softer landing for him.  
"Hardy?! Hey, can you hear me?" Ellie started to panic. She was in the station floor, int he middle of the night, and her boss was unconscious on her lap.  
For a second, she thought that his pacemaker had stopped working, but when she checked his pulse, everything seemed normal.  
She gently lowered his head to the ground and stood up. She moved his chair under his feet and ran to the kitchen to get some water. When she returned, Hardy was already trying to get up.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sit down!" Ellie said as she ran to his side. She put the water on the table and pushed him down. Normally, he would've fought her, but right now he was too weak for that.  
"'m fine, Millah." he protested.  
"I think you need to check the definition of 'fine', because yours is very far off." she said and handed him the glass.  
His hands were shaking too hard and he spilled half of the glass on his shirt. Ellie took the glass back from him.  
"Here." she said as she put the glass to his lips. At first, he looked hesitant, but soon he accepted her help.  
"So, you want to tell me what that was about?" she asked after a moment of silence.  
"It was nothing" he said back and ran a hand over his face.  
"Okay, first, again, check the definition and second, as you can probably guess, I'm not satisfied with that answer." she said while standing over him like an angry mom.  
Hardy knew that she wan't going to leave until he told her the whole story.  
"Sometimes I get headaches and sometimes they are strong enough to knock me out." he explained, but didn't move his gaze from the ground.  
"And this was one of those times?" she asked sympathetically. He just nodded.  
"And how are you feeling now?" she asked and squatted next to him.  
"Still a bit dizzy, but I'm okay and you can go now" he aid quietly.  
"Yes, I will go and so will you. Do you think you can stand?" She rested her hand on his arm.  
Hardy groaned, but got up. He was swaying, but remained upright.  
"Okay, is you car here?" she asked as she guided him to the chair and sat him down.  
"Yes?" he said unsurely and watched as she cleaned his desk and gathered his belongings.  
"Okay, is that all you need from here?" she asked after she's done with the desk.  
He nodded.  
"Alright, then we can go." she said and brought him his coat. He stood up and she started to help him get his coat on.  
"I can do this, 'm not a child" he says with an annoyed tone.  
"Better safe, than sorry. I don't need you to pass out on me again." she said but took a step back.  
When he was done, they left the station and locked it up. Hardy tried to get into the driver's seat, but Ellie stopped him.  
"What are you doin' ?" he asked her.  
"Putting you into the passenger's seat, obviously." she said and shoved him to the passenger's door. He was too tired to argue with her so he just got in.  
They drove in silence to Hardy's house. She helped him out of the car and into the house. Then she sat him down on the sofa.  
"You happy now?" he asked and glared at her.  
"Yeah, well, happier than I was before. Would you like some tea?" she asked as she took her jacket off.  
"No, I think I'll just go to bed, so you can go now, if you want." he answered. But it wasn't that kind of statement that secretly meant get-the-f*ck-out-of-my-house-I-want-to-be-alone, it was more like I-want-you-to-stay-but-I-know-you-have-to-go. He didn't like to admit it, but he enjoyed her company.  
"I thought I'd stay here, actually. If you don't mind, of course." she said quietly, not 100% sure she got the right message out of Hardy's statement.  
"But Tom and wee Fred?" Hardy asked softly.  
"I already told Tom that I'm going to spend the night here and that he has to take care of Fred. He answered 'OK' and a winky face, don't know what that was about.  
"Teenagers and their modern technology." Hardy answered, "Daisy uses a lot of those...what are they called? Emojis? She uses a lot of those too."  
Thank God, that they were boomers enough to not understand the meaning behind Tom's message. Otherwise the whole evening would've been very awkward.  
After a moment Ellie spoke up.  
"So, I guess I'll take the sofa, then"  
"Yeah." Hardy said and got up. He went to his bedroom and returned with some pillows and a blanket and gave them to Ellie. She nodded than thank you and started to make her bed.  
While Ellie did that, Hardy went to the kitchen and took 2 tablets of Ibuprofen. When he returned Ellie was already done making her bed.  
"Good night, Millah.... and, um, thank you..for.. bringing me home, I guess." Hardy said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Good night and that's what friends are for." Ellie said with a warm smile.  
Hardy smiled back at her and disappeared into his bedroom. Ellie turned the lights off and closed her eyes, but the smile was still there.


End file.
